


Are you full of beryllium, gold, and titanium? Because you're Be-Au-Ti-full

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, For Science!, Foreplay, Science Experiments, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: Jemma wanted to document Daisy's reactions during sex for her Inhuman experiment. Daisy just assumed that Jemma was kinky.





	Are you full of beryllium, gold, and titanium? Because you're Be-Au-Ti-full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NPTProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPTProducer/gifts).



"This is for science." Jemma smiled brightly at Daisy as she patted the examination table in her private lab.

"Is it?" Daisy raised her eyebrow. She didn't believe a word of what Jemma was saying and she was certain her opinion was clearly seen in her disbelieving expression. Sure, Jemma loved doing experiments and testing out her hypothesis, but this was entirely different.

This topic was unJemma-like.

" _Yes_ ," Jemma said, putting emphasis in the word. "Completely for science. The world may know that Inhumans live among us, but without further knowledge to normalize them in people's eyes, they'll just remain an easy boogeyman for people to use. I don't want that, especially for you." The more Jemma spoke, the more fired up she got.

Daisy saw the glint in Jemma's eyes and she reached out to grab Jemma's hand. "Hey, hey, I'm on your side. What do you need from me?"

Jemma gave her a relieved smile as squeezed Daisy's hand before letting go. "I have a paper I wish to write and you're going to be the subject. Not like a creepy, mad scientist sort of subject or anything like that!"

"Of course not." Daisy hopped up on the examination table as she clasped her hands and placed them on her lap. "Just because we're going to do weird, sex things doesn't make it creepy at all." The last part Daisy muttered under her breath so Jemma wouldn't hear her as Jemma was across the room, typing into the computer. Jemma was her girlfriend, so of course she was going to help her with this experiment, but Daisy couldn't tell if it really was for science or that Jemma had a really kinky side to her.

"Okay. Sex appeals to the general public and that's how we're going to endear them to Inhumans." Jemma gestured with her arms. "Inhumans are not a menace to society, not anymore than any other humans. Haven't they studied history? Plenty of atrocities were committed by regular, non-powered humans."

"Uh, Jemma. You're getting a little too worked up over this. Which is fine! But you're talking to the choir here."

"Right." Jemma smiled at her. "So this experiment is to test your Inhuman power while receiving and giving sexual pleasure. The first step is receiving, so if you could take off all your clothes and lie down on the examination table. I'm also going to be audio recording this session."

Daisy did as she was told, stripping down her uniform and her bra and underwear before lying down on the table. She was definitely leaning towards Jemma having a kinky side. Jemma stood next to the table with a serious expression on her face and a clipboard and pen in hand.

"The Inhuman subject is Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake or Agent Johnson of SHIELD. Her Inhuman power is seismic manipulation and were activated two years ago." Jemma looked down at her clipboard before looking back up at Daisy. "Daisy has had ample time to learn how to control her Inhuman power, as demonstrated by the following."

This was fast becoming too weird and clinical for Daisy, and just as she was about to tell Jemma that, Jemma ran the top of her pen along Daisy's breast. Daisy gasped at the touch and bit her lower lip as Jemma trailed her pen all along her breasts, swirling the pen in random patterns.

"I am currently arousing Daisy by using my pen to play with her breasts. I am tracing patterns with the top of my pen along her breasts to elicit a response. The response is positive." Jemma glanced away to look at a monitor. "Daisy's heartrate has picked up and her breathing has increased, but there is no trace of her seismic power. She is holding them at bay."

Of course she was. The only time she used her powers during sex was when she wanted to really make Jemma scream out her pleasure. Quakes were great when focused just right. But the thought of pleasuring Jemma made Daisy even more aroused because she remembered that Jemma said the experiment would have her receiving and _giving_ pleasure. She was going to be able to pay Jemma back for what she was doing to her and suddenly, Daisy couldn't wait for the opportunity.

Daisy barely heard what Jemma said about nipples before Jemma leaned forward and sucked her nipple into her mouth. Daisy arched her back and reached out to tangle her fingers in Jemma's hair. It was difficult with Jemma's hair up in a ponytail, but Daisy quickly pulled the tie out and let Jemma's hair flow freely.

Jemma's tongue was a delight on her nipple and she alternated between licking and swirling. Then she released Daisy's nipple before giving her other nipple the same attention.

Daisy's eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her thighs together. This felt so good and she knew that Jemma barely started her experiment. There was so much more she was going to put Daisy through and she couldn't wait.

Then Jemma pulled off and Daisy fought not to groan.

"Daisy responded beautifully when her nipples were stimulated and while her body is aroused with similar stats to other humans, her seismic power remains dormant. Now onto the real challenge."

Daisy opened her eyes as Jemma walked around the table towards her legs. It wasn't a real challenge at all because Daisy knew from experience that she could keep her power under control while having sex, but Jemma recording this entire thing with her detached, scientist voice was strangely turning Daisy on.

Jemma placed her clipboard down before spreading Daisy's legs. She continued detailing what she was doing and how Daisy's pussy was wet from all the attention from her breasts. It should have been offputting, especially when Jemma used the word 'vagina,' but it wasn't at all.

Then Daisy stopped thinking altogether when Jemma pulled her closer to her before leaning in and licking her pussy. There were no tentative motions at all, not that there were when Jemma usually went down on her, but it was like Jemma was on a mission and that mission was eating Daisy out.

Daisy raised her fist to her mouth so she could bite at it. When Jemma moved on to suck hard on her clit, not even her fist could muffle the excited cries that Daisy made. Jemma was so good at this, like she was good at everything, and there was nothing Daisy could do but take it.

Daisy knew she was close. With all the foreplay and talking, it wasn't going to take much for her to come. But Jemma lifted her head, taking her perfect tongue and mouth away from Daisy's pussy, and Daisy was more than disappointed. She was too horny and frustrated for this.

"Jemma?"

Jemma licked her lips, and Daisy noticed how they were covered in Daisy's own juices, before she spoke. "I have delayed Daisy's orgasm and though she is quite frustrated, judging from her expression, her seismic power remains not utilized. She is not an accidental danger to her loved ones or those around her. Now I'm going to give her a quick orgasm before moving to the second phase of this experiment."

Before Daisy could get in a word otherwise, Jemma ducked her head back between her thighs and slipped her tongue into Daisy's pussy, fucking her with quick flicks. Jemma's thumb rubbed against her throbbing clit and Daisy couldn't take it, not when Jemma knew exactly what it took to get her off.

She climaxed against Jemma's mouth and heard Jemma swallow down her orgasm. Daisy covered her eyes with the crook of her arm and took in deep breaths to catch her breath. Jemma pulled back and began recording more of her findings. Daisy didn't care much for science experiments when she was growing up, but Jemma made anything fun and exciting.

"The second phase of this experiment will differ between each Inhuman. As previously mentioned, Daisy manipulates seismic energy. The public has seen some of the larger scale things that Daisy can do, but not her personal skills."

Daisy dropped her arm from her eyes as she sat up once she heard that. It was then that she noticed that Jemma stood naked before her with a bright smile on her face. _Oh_. It wasn't like they did plenty of this during their sex life, but Daisy knew she could fine control her power enough for this.

"Daisy is going to make me come with her power alone. I am currently standing naked and standing a few feet from her. Just like a woman sitting on a dryer, Daisy is going to make me come from her vibrations."

Daisy narrowed her eyes as Jemma tilted her head up in challenge. She raised her hand towards Jemma and concentrated on the right kind of vibrations she needed. Then she sent those vibrations directly at Jemma's pussy.

"Oh!" Jemma braced herself against the counter as a barrage of gentle vibrations hit her pussy. She was starting off slow to warm Jemma up. Daisy wanted her girlfriend to come, but in her own time. She did have to pay her back for the first phase of this experiment and they had plenty of time.

Jemma's hands gripped the counter as she moaned her pleasure. Daisy raised her other hand and focusd a new set of gentle vibrations on Jemma's breasts. She was extra careful on that part of her body because of her vital organs just posterior to there.

"Daisy!"

Now it was Daisy's turn to record what was going on. "I am using my power on Jemma's pussy and breasts. The strength is even less than the vibrations from a dryer, but I am able to concentrate them specifically on her body to only give her pleasure and not harm her. Now I'm about to ramp up the vibrations on her pussy and I'm going to make her come."

Daisy did just that until Jemma was coming with a shout. Daisy stopped her vibrations and rushed forward to brace Jemma up. "How was that?" she asked. "Science-y enough?"

"Just perfect. Audio off." Jemma laughed as she wrapped her arms around Daisy's neck to kiss her.


End file.
